


Ice, Ice, Baby

by DashFlintceschi



Series: 50 Kinky Ways Table [6]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: 50 Kinky Ways, Ice Play, M/M, Paddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a surprise for Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice, Ice, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> 50 kinky ways table, again. This is number nine, Ice, and also technically number eighteen, Whips/Paddles, but I'll probably do another one for that, so I have the full fifty fics.

Josh can tell that Dan has something planned. The air feels almost electrically charged as he waits patiently. Not that he has any other choice. He’s bound to the contraption Dan had custom-made for them. It’s leather, rectangular, and solid, with straps all along the bottom to hold Josh in place, in any position that takes Dan’s fancy. He’s bound face down, gag firmly in place, and Dan’s bound him so his long limbs are stretched as far as possible, and his torso is pressed tightly against the leather. More importantly, his throbbing cock and aching balls are pressed almost painfully tight against the leather.

Dan had disappeared up the stairs leading out of the basement, or rather, their ‘dungeon’, as Dan insists on calling it, several minutes ago. But he’s suddenly there again, without Josh noticing him come back. His hand trails along the base of Josh’s spine as he looks over him approvingly.

“I’ve got a special surprise for you, baby. D’you want it?” He asks teasingly, and Josh nods as best he can, a muffled ‘mhmh’ slipping past the gag. Usually, Dan’s ‘special surprises’ are either mind-blowing, or leave Josh limping for a few days after. Josh has no idea which one this will be.

Josh screams and tries to arch away as something hard, thick, and painfully cold slides into him. Dan leaves it halfway in as he moves to Josh’s head, gripping his hair and pulling his head back.

“I thought you wanted your surprise?” He asks innocently, but his eyes are glittering in a way that makes Josh tremble. Josh is dangerously close to getting something much worse than this. He gives Dan the best apologetic look he can manage, given his position, and lets out another ‘mhmh’.

Dan seems pleased, and goes back to the other end of the contraption. As he slides it in the rest of the way, Josh forces himself to hold still, though he does let a few whimpers slip out, hoping Dan thinks they’re from pleasure, rather than discomfort.

Dan knows, though. Once it’s all the way in, he spanks Josh as hard as he can.

“Stop being so fucking ungrateful,” he snarls, and Josh whines apologetically as Dan grabs the chair from the corner and drags it over, sitting so he and Josh are practically nose to nose. “What’s wrong, baby? I thought you liked my cock?” He asks, making Josh grunt in confusion. “You didn’t recognise it? It’s from a mould of my cock I had made,” he explains with a grin, and Josh finally figures it out. He filled the mould with water and froze it. No wonder it’s so fucking cold. “Now, I’m going to spank you for being such an ungrateful little bitch. But not yet. I’m going to leave you like this until it melts, and if I spank you, the heat on your skin will make it melt faster. So, you’d better start appreciating it, because the longer it takes for you to start showing appreciation, the more spanks you’ll be getting,” Dan tells him, and Josh nods his understanding.

Once he adjusts to the cold, it is actually quite enjoyable. Well, of course it is, it’s Dan, technically. He starts clenching around it, and barely has to try to make those gaspy, whiney little moans he knows Dan loves. Once he gets into a decent rhythm with the clenching, he can’t help it, he starts thrusting his hips against the leather as much as he can, it only gives him a little friction, but he’s too desperate to care.

He looks up at Dan with a questioning look, and when he nods, Josh starts sobbing in relief. Dan’s been hedging him for three days. As soon as he has permission, he starts grinding down into the leather as hard as he can, clenching so tight he thinks the ice might crack. Within minutes, he’s teetering on the edge, and looks up at Dan again, just to be sure. As soon as Dan nods, he lets go, almost screaming as tremors wrack his body. He comes so hard, he’s pretty sure he passes out for a few seconds.

When he comes back to himself, Dan’s playing with his hair.

“Wanna see if you can go again? It’s only half melted,” he tells him, but Josh shakes his head tiredly. “Alright, let’s get started with that punishment, then,” Dan announces, standing up and pacing over to the wall full of impact toys. For the first time in their relationship, Josh considers using his safe word, but only so he can sleep.

Dan takes his time making his choice, and Josh starts to doze off. He’s brought back to full alertness with a scream as a deafening crack rings out, and a worse pain than anything he’s ever felt before blooms across his arse.

“I was going to go easy on you, only give you a couple with this, but then you went and _fell asleep_ ,” Dan ends with a hiss, passing the loathed lacquered paddle from hand to hand agitatedly.

The paddle is long, wide, solid and heavy, and the thick lacquer coating it makes every hit sting twice as much as any other paddle, and Josh fucking hates it. He screams and sobs all through the punishment, twenty spanks with all of Dan’s strength and weight behind them. When he’s done, Dan throws the paddle in the general direction of the wall and stalks over to drop down into the chair, glaring poisonously at Josh.

“You’re fucking pathetic. How many times have we done this? And you’re crying like a fucking girl,” he snarls, but he falters when Josh weakly nods towards his trembling left hand, which is giving Dan the finger. Their safe motion. Dan jumps to his feet and frees Josh’s limbs, then unfastens the gag. Josh pushes it from his mouth with his tongue as Dan gently scoops him up into his arms.

When Dan sets Josh down on their bed, Josh immediately turns away from him, still sobbing softly as Dan guiltily takes in the almost black bruises covering Josh’s arse and the tops of his thighs.

“You know I hate that paddle,” Josh sobs, and Dan perches on the edge of the bed as carefully as possible.

“I know, I’m sorry. But, you’ve come so far since the last time I used it, I thought you could handle it,” he tells him, but Josh shakes his head.

“I can’t. Don’t ever use that fucking paddle ever again,” he demands through his tears, and Dan nods, lying down behind him and pulling him close, careful not to press his pelvis against Josh’s arse, the way he usually does.

“It’s alright, I won’t use it again, I promise,” he whispers into Josh’s hair, and thinks to himself; hindsight really is a wonderful thing. But he was right about Josh enjoying the ice dildo, so there is that, at least.


End file.
